A Dark Sacrifice
by Mandorebel2
Summary: Set after The Hunt for the Padawan and Visions and Voices. Kanan decides to walk a different path in the hopes of winning against the Empire. However, when the situation escalates to the point where Kanan's persona becomes split, will the crew find a way to bring him back; will Ezra be the thing that redeems his master? Dark Kanan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Walking a Different Path, for Victory**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

It was another night out here on Atollon. We just returned from a mission from Lothal; we took out that imperial factory that we were supposed to make a move on if it wasn't for Ezra seeing Maul that day. But, what do you know? We got it done. However, I would have been asleep right now with the others if it wasn't for this on my mind.

I sat in the cockpit of the Ghost that night, thinking to myself. This fight, are we even winning it? Are we even getting anywhere? Is this rebellion going to be successful? Are we fighting like weaklings when we should be fighting like those who want to stand up against our own governing body? The more I thought about it, the more it got to me. Despite everything we do, despite everything we fight for, despite the sacrifices we make to achieve our goals in this fight, we are still not getting anywhere. And though it wasn't necessarily my fault, that is where they were wrong, ALL of them. They know that when it comes to this fight, this war, victory cannot come without sacrifice. That was a major thing I learned during the Clone Wars.

As I kept on thinking about that saying, I knew that I had to do something for all of us; my friends, my padawan, the galaxy... And then, it all came to me. Sometimes to achieve victory, just to achieve that, you have to make impossible decisions. And I knew where to start, and that was with taking a walk on a different path in this battle.

I headed back to my room, grabbed my lightsaber, clipped it onto my belt, and then grabbed my holocron before leaving Ghost. As I walked away from it, I knew that everything was about to change just from this moment. I looked over my shoulder. "Forgive me." I said as I looked at the Ghost one last time, the last time that I'd be on this path. I looked away and boarded the Phantom, which was parked out on the tarmac of the base from when we came back from the Lothal mission. I boarded, getting into the cockpit, starting the ship up. I took a look at the Ghost one last time, knowing well that this was the last time that everyone would see me like this. As sorry as I was to do this, I felt like I had no other choice. There was no such thing as another choice.

I took off from Atollon, heading off for a world where I knew that I would find the power needed to gain victory. I opened up my holocron, looking for a world that has the power I need. I found it and looked at its file. The planet of Onderon. Onderon goes back to the time of the Sith Lord Freedon Nadd; his body lays in a tomb in the capital. "Good." I thought.

With that, I punched in the coordinates and jumped into hyperspace. I arrived hours later, descending towards the planet. The planet may have been occupied by the Empire, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't find what I needed. I arrived in the capital city of Iziz, the Phantom landing in a spaceport in the city. I exited, tossing an amount of credits that were enough to keep the ship here for a while to a worker. "Watch that thing." I reminded him.

"Yes, sir. Don't you worry." he said.

"Good."

With that, I took off into the city, asking a stranger directions to the tomb of Nadd. However, when I asked him, he didn't speak basic, and he didn't know where the tomb was either. I moved on and asked more people the same question. They didn't know anything. I tried a few more people, and then I got tapped on the back. I turned around and saw that the person who tapped me was a dark robed figure. I knew I found my guy who could give me directions by the looks of things.

"Tomb of Freedon Nadd, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, the Tomb of Freedon Nadd." I sternly answered.

"You came to the right guy. I can take you there, for a price."

"This is rather urgent. Take me there now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't until I have my credits."

"Ugh, fine! Here you go." I slapped some credits into his hand. "Keep the change. Now show me the way."

"Come with me."

I followed the dark robed figure through the city, both of us silent along the way. I spoke up after a while. "So, why did you offer to take me?" I asked.

"Because I overheard that you needed directions." the dark figure answered. "After all, I also have to go there, go there to worship the one who changed our great planet forever."

"So, you're a Naddist?"

"Exactly, a Naddist." When he said that, he put a hand on me. I swept it away forcefully.

"Don't touch me please." I said softly, my voice calm but my face showing him that I clearly meant it.

"I'm so sorry." We continued walking until we came up on the Royal Palace of Iziz. "This is it. The Tomb of Freedon Nadd is below there."

"Good. Now let's go." I sternly reminded him. He nodded and we approached the Palace, me force pushing any witnesses, being imperials. We entered, him leading me to the entrance to Nadd's tomb.

"This is it. However, may I remind you that you must go alone."

"Why? Didn't you say that you were a Naddist?"

"I did, sir, yes. But, let's just say that there were other plans. The Empire does have a high price on your head, Kanan Jarrus." I sensed him reaching for a blaster. Reacting quickly, I force pushed the blaster out of his hand and ignited my lightsaber, aiming it at his face.

He panicked as I walked closer with the blade pointed, him getting on the floor and crawling back. "You set me up." I said softly. "However, I will spare you, if you get me in there."

"I lied." This enraged me and I, for the first time, felt a feeling I never felt before. It was like a monster that was clawing its way into my soul. I felt the feeling of anger and hatred, and I was going to use them like I meant it. I lifted him up with the force and force choked him, the figure gasping for air. "Please! Let me go!"

"Tell me how to get to the Tomb of Nadd." I ordered as I gripped his throat tighter.

"Okay fine, fine, I'll show you the way."

"Thank you."

I let him go, and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. He got up and he led the way, heading downstairs. He led me through the halls of the palace until we stopped at a wall. He put his hands on the wall, moving them around for what I thought was no reason whatsoever until the wall shifted, and a secret stairway revealed itself. "Come." the figure gestured. I nodded and I headed in, the wall closing behind me. He grabbed a torch, gesturing for me to grab one.

"No. I have my own way." I answered, grabbing my saber and activating it. I pointed it up, using it as a makeshift torch as we made our way deeper into the tomb. It was dark in here, both physically and figuratively, with the presence of the dark side being strong in here. I was told by the Jedi Order at a young age that the dark side leads to you becoming a shadow of yourself, but if it meant winning this battle at any cost, it meant that the dark side was the only way. There was no other way. We kept on walking until I felt the presence become stronger, and there it was.

On top of a casket, where the long dead Nadd lay, was a bright red pyramid like object that only those who were willing to bend the rules used. While my padawan may have used this, I knew that he used it because he wanted to win, even if it meant winning at a cost. Now I was going to do the same thing with that very object that lay there: study it, and learn how to end this conflict once and for all, though this meant the end of the Kanan Jarrus that everyone knew me as.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the figure called me. "You can approach that thing if you wish." he said.

"I got the hint." I replied, walking down to the casket, gulping at I was about to do. From this very moment, the light side means nothing. I grabbed the holocron, using the force to turn it on. The components broke apart as I felt the dark side touch me, and the touch was way stronger than last time. A hollow voice then spoke from it.

 _"Who activates my holocron?"_ it asked.

"I did." I answered.

 _"What are you called?"_

"I am Kanan Jarrus, a Jedi Knight."

 _"Why do you come here, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight?"_

"I come here for knowledge. I wish to learn how to end this conflict."

 _"Conflict, huh? And knowledge? This holocron contains knowledge of powers that even you can't comprehend, Jedi Knight."_

"I want you to teach me the power to defeat my enemies, to gain victory over those who stand in the way of me and my friends."

 _"Ha ha ha. I see you truly do wish to learn, don't you? But, I do not think you are worthy of my knowledge that my holocron contains."_

"Not worthy? I wish to be taught. I really mean it. Teach me what you have to offer me."

 _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes I am. I hunger for your knowledge."

 _"I am impressed by your ambitions, Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight. Shall we begin?"_

"Yes."

* * *

 **The next morning on Atollon**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Morning, guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Ez." Hera replied, handing me a plate with space waffles.

"Thanks." I sat down and took a bite when the door slid open. Sabine entered.

"Have any of you seen Kanan?" she asked.

"No?" Alex answered, unsure. "I thought he was sleeping late, wasn't he?"

"Well, he's not in his room. I checked." the Mando replied. "I also tried contacting him but I didn't get anything. Plus, the Phantom's nowhere in sight."

"Then that means that Kanan must've taken it." Zeb chimed in.

"Where did he go though?" Hera asked. "He didn't say anything beforehand."

"I'll contact him using our force bond. He should respond." I replied. I closed my eyes and reached out to Kanan through the force, and then I opened my eyes and gasped, almost collapsing back in my chair. I don't know what just happened, but I felt the presence of the dark side on his end.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"It's Kanan." I replied. "I felt the dark side on his end." Everybody gasped in response.

"We gotta find him! Ezra, where is he?" Hera asked.

"I don't know. His force signature is so dark that I can't even get a good location on where he is. We gotta get going. Wait, wait! I think I found where he is."

"Where?"

"Um,um, in some place called Iziz."

"The Capital of Onderon." Sabine said. "What would he be doing there?"

"That we gotta find out. I'm taking us off in a minute. We're going to Onderon."

Hera ran to the cockpit of the Ghost and we took off for Onderon. We jumped into hyperspace, and we got there two hours later, coming out of hyperspace and descending to the surface. However, we saw a ship fly past us, then the Ghost jolted when we felt it dock. However, it was just the Phantom, and Hera turned back around for Atollon. When we got back to space and got into hyperspace, we headed to the back to greet Kanan. He stepped out.

"Thank god you're okay. We were worried about you." Hera said.

"Where were you anyway?" I asked.

Kanan didn't answer and walked ahead, shoving us out of the way. "What was that for? Kanan?" Sabine asked when he didn't answer, instead walking into his room.

"Leave me alone, before I make you leave me alone." the blind Jedi growled. This made us all widen our eyes. We've never seen him like this. I tried calling his name but he shut the door on us. I tried to connect with him using the force, but in the end, all I felt was the dark side force signature from earlier. It looked like that Kanan was dealing with it. What was going on with him?

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Once I got in, I sat down on the bed and pulled out my holocron, activating it, giving in to lust for the power this thing holds.

"I feel the power in me. You have given me what I am craving more. Teach me more."

 _"Your wish is granted."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Supply Run Troubles**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"What's been up with Kanan?" Sabine asked. We were both sitting in the common area, talking about what went down with Kanan earlier. "I mean, he's just not himself."

"I don't know honestly, but I have a feeling that it's the dark side." I answered. At that moment, Kanan walked in.

"Ezra, you, Alex and I are going on a supply run to Lothal. Get to the Phantom ASAP." he said.

"I'll be right there." I said before turning to Sabine. "Later."

"Later." she replied.

I left the common area and headed to the Phantom, where Alex was prepping it for takeoff. I shut the door when I got in. "We good to go?" Alex asked. I nodded. He nodded in response and the Phantom disconnected from the Ghost, flying up into space before jumping into hyperspace towards Lothal. We arrived there later, Kanan pulling out the supply list as we walked out into the fields of my home planet.

"Okay, here are the items." Kanan said. "We need space waffles, five packs of them, a spare hyperdrive in case ours breaks, which might, three paint cans for Sabine in any color, and a power cell. Got it?"

"Got it." Alex and I said in unison.

"Let's roll out."

We headed into Capital City, the three of us splitting up. I headed into a store and bought space waffles, but there were only three packs of them as the store was low on them. I still got them anyway, thinking that I could always get more elsewhere. The cashier put them in a bag and I headed out of the store, pulling out my commlink. "Specter 1, I got the space waffles." I informed Kanan.

 _"Good. Did you get all five of them?"_

"That's the thing. I was just about to get the last tw-"

 _"Ezra, are you serious right now?"_

"What? Kanan, it's just three packs of space waffles, chill."

 _"Tell me to chill one more time and I'll make sure you chill out. Understood?"_

"Yes. Specter 6 out." I clipped my commlink back to my belt, sighing. "Jeez, Kanan, what's up with you?" I muttered to myself, walking over to the next nearby store. I headed in, only to see that Alex was paying at the register. I thought he was buying those waffles, and I was right when I saw the cashier put it in the bag for him. He said thank you before heading out.

"I got those last two packs already, man." he said.

"Alex, are you worried about Kanan?" I asked.

"I heard everything earlier. Dude, let's keep an eye on him."

"Agreed, Specter 7." He brought up his commlink to his mouth.

"Specter 1, Specter 7 here. I got those last two space waffles, and the power cell earlier."

 _"Specter 6, are you there?"_

I pulled out my commlink before saying, "Specter 1, before you say anything, just-"

 _"You had one simple objective: get those space waffles, and what do you do? You let Specter 7 do the work for you because you are simply lazy. Jedi aren't lazy, and they never are supposed to be."_

"Specter 1, calm down, seriously." Alex said.

 _"Specter 7, you stay out of this."_

"Oh my god, you are killing the both of us!" I groaned.

 _"Shut your mouths and get back to the run. We still have the paints and the hyperdrive to get."_

"Did you get anything?" I asked.

 _"Specter 6, mind your own business."_

"Specter 1, I just asked you if you got anything."

 _"I did not, and don't question me again. Now, you two get back to the run, I have some more personal issues to attend to. Specter 1 out."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

While the boys were on their own, I saw this as a perfect opportunity to put what I learned from my holocron to the test. I walked casually through the streets, seeing some imperials walking by, including an imperial officer who was up front, his hands behind his back. I prepared myself, calling the dark side to me as I, purposely, bumped into the officer. "Watch we're you're going." I said.

"Me?" he responded. "Sir, you bumped into me. You're the one who needs to watch where you're going."

"Got a problem with it?"

"Sir, if you do not move on, I will have you brought in on the charge of treason."

"I'd like to see you try."

The three stormtroopers behind him raised their blasters. "On your knees now!" one of them barked.

"Okay, okay, let's just stay calm now." I got on my knees, my hands behind my head. The officer ordered one of them to cuff me, and that was when I saw it. I called the dark side to me, my feelings of hatred and anger towards the Empire boiling. Now it was time to let it all out.

With a scream, I force pushed the four imperials back, getting up as the flame in me became brighter and refused to be extinguished. I brought one of the stormtroopers up with the force, lifting two fingers and beginning to force choke him. He gasped for air as his hands gripped his throat, and the grip became more and more tighter. Eventually, he gave out, his body collapsing to the ground. The imperial officer and the other two stormtroopers stood up, shocked at what they saw. I turned my head towards them and brought up my lightsaber, preparing to ignite it. I gave in more into my anger and my hatred, and for the first time I felt the true power of the dark side.

"Open fire on him!" the officer ordered, the three of them opening fire on me. I activated my lightsaber and deflected their shots, two of them landing into the stormtroopers, the men in white dropping to the floor as I paced to the officer. Scared for his life, the officer unloaded on me, but it was only tough luck as I deflected every bolt that he fired. He kept on unloading as I got closer, until the look on his face said everything. He dropped his blaster to the ground, his hands up. I smiled, glad to see that some of my training is paying off.

I brought him to me with the force, gripping his neck tight as his feet were a mere two inches off the ground. He gasped for air, trying to look away frantically. However, little did he know that fear is a weapon that is essential to everything, and now he was going to see what it can do to men such as himself. "Look at me!" I ordered, gripping his neck tighter. He turned to me as I released my grip a tiny bit, leaning into his face. "Your death will be pure bliss to me."

The officer felt something penetrate his stomach, gasping in pain as he looked down at the bright blue blade inside him. He looked back at me, knowing well what was to come. And then, he closed his eyes, his body giving up its fight with death. I deactivated my saber and released him, the officer's body collapsing to the floor. As I stared down at his body, I couldn't help but admire that it hasn't even been that long and already I am learning so much, so much more then what the light had to offer. When it comes to a war, the darkness is the only answer to gain advantage over one's enemy, and after testing out my new powers, I have never felt more engulfed in the force. I raised my right hand, making it a fist as I looked down at it, relishing in the power that I've been given. I snapped out of my thoughts when my comm went off, reaching into my pocket and grabbing it, bringing it up to my mouth.

 _"Specter 1, we got everything."_

"Very good, Specter 7. Unlike Specter 6, you actually have done something useful."

 _"I'm sorry, but we both actually got the ite-"_

"Specter 6, you do not have a say in this. I will meet you two back at the Phantom. Out."

I clipped the commlink to my belt and began walking back to the Phantom, ready to have a little bit of a talk of with a certain blue haired boy.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Kanan came back to the Phantom about fifteen minutes later after he ended our call, getting in, closing the door on the way in. "We're good to go." Alex informed us.

"Take us off." Kanan ordered. Alex nodded and the Phantom took off into space, jumping into hyperspace back to Atollon. After we got into hyperspace, Kanan said, "Ezra, may I talk to you privately please?" I groaned in response, thinking that this was about me apparently screwing up. However, if he was going to have a talk with me, I was going to have a talk with him as well. I followed him to the back of the Phantom, both of us sitting across from one another.

"Kanan, look, I don't know what's up with you, but before you start, I did not mess up. We still got the items for crying out loud." I said.

"Yes, we did." Kanan replied. "But, you apparently were lazy and had Alex over there do the work for you."

"Kanan, Alex did not do the work for me, I wasn't being lazy! Kanan, what's going on with you, you're not like this."

"Don't question me because this is non of your business."

"I have the right to know. We're all worried about you."

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ezra! What's wrong with me is that I couldn't believe that you became lazy and let Alex do the work for you when you know very well that Jedi are not lazy, especially not in a time of war!"

"Kanan, to be fair, I just got the last bits of th-" Alex said until Kanan cut him off.

"Alex, shut your mouth! I'm in the middle of a talk here!" Kanan yelled.

"Kanan, calm down, seriously. We got the supplies at least, what is up with you?" he asked.

"Kanan, seriously, talk to us." I urged my master.

"I don't have anything to tell either of you. And Alex, please stay out of this, because if you don't..." Alex suddenly got lifted up a tiny bit above the floor, and then started choking when Kanan finished his sentence with, "That is what is going to happen to you, especially in a time of war, a time where your life matters and where victory is important over everything else! Am I understood?" Alex nodded frantically, Kanan releasing him as he fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked in shock.

"Ezra, you will get the same thing if you question me again." I backed off, slowly sitting back down in my seat. "As I was saying, we are in a war, and you're being lazy now, on a simple supply run?! If you let this become a habit it's going to cost you your own life in this battle, especially a battle where victory is way more important than everything else. Ezra, when we get back, you are going straight to your room to think about your actions."

"But I wasn't being lazy, I told you that ten million times already!"

"Ezra, you do as I say or I will have you kicked out of our cell and you'll go back to being a lothrat." That comment made my chest tighten, and it made tears begin to drop town my face.

"Kanan, you wouldn't." I said through my sobs.

"I would, and so would everybody else for that matter, since you don't know what there is to victory over everything else in your life." I stood up, my fists rolled in.

"They care about me just as much as you would, but now since you care just about winning only, you don't care, do you?!"

My sobbing became intense cries as I headed back to cockpit, covering my face as I sensed Alex about to touch me. I raised my hand as I looked down at the ground, gesturing for him to not touch me. He laid his hand off and we exited hyperspace, descending towards Atollon. When we parked the Phantom in its usual spot, I ran out of it and into my room, slamming the door shut and getting into my upper bunk, crying loudly.

Why was this happening to me? Has Kanan just lost faith in me? Does he now view me as nothing more than a nuisance? I am going to get to the bottom of this, I know I will! I will find out what's wrong with my master!

* * *

 **In Kanan's room**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"It was a simple mission, and what does he do? He becomes lazy on it, beginning to care less about victory when it's important over everything!" I ranted to the holocron as I sat on my bed.

 _"Your desire and lust for victory over your enemies give you strength, and so does your hatred. You are letting it flow through you."_ the holocron's voice replied. _"You are getting stronger. That is good, as strength triumphs over everything."_

"They do not understand it clearly! They need to understand it if we are going to get anywhere in this fight!"

 _"Then make them understand why. Make them understand why victory is the most important thing above everything else, including the ones you care about."_

"They are going to be taught that one way or another, even if I have to make it that way. I need more power, I need more of what you can teach me and I need it now."

 _"Your wants are essential to power, and power you shall receive."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Ability and Things Worsening**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"I want more of what you can offer me. What else can you teach me?" I asked the holocron, my voice begging and lustful.

 _"An ability that is viewed as rather... unwanted by the Jedi."_ the voice answered. _"But you may need to go somewhere... private, shall we say?"_

I nodded in response and got up, taking my holocron with me, heading out of my room to the cargo bay, hopping on a speeder bike. I put the holocron in my pocket and drove away from the base, heading a couple of miles out, somewhere where I know that would be a good place to learn. I parked my bike in the middle of nowhere in the Atollon desert, shutting it off and getting off the vehicle, taking the sith relic out. "Alright, I am here. Teach me what you have to offer me."

 _"Your craving and lust for power pushes your eagerness to learn."_ Just as the holocron said that, I heard the sounds of those creatures. I turned around, a group of krykna spiders approaching me. I started recalling what the Bendu said to me a while ago about not harming them, but if I was gonna learn anything new, it meant forgetting what that creature of the force told me. I now wanted to do harm to those after what they did years ago, when Dicer got killed by those things and my friends and I were next. I wanted to kill them all with a passion.

"Those things. They've almost killed me and my friends. I wish to make them pay." I said as I ignited my lightsaber. The krykna, getting provoked, slowly made their way towards me. "Back off! I'm warning you all!"

 _"Your hatred for these creatures gives you the strength you need. Use it like you've never used it before! You want revenge on these creatures as much as your enemies!"_

"I do. I want to hurt them!" The krykna got more closer as I raised my lightsaber, allowing the darkness to touch my soul again. I felt the force become a shadow as I called all of its dark qualities to me, the hatred building in me more and more.

 _"Give in and let your hate and rage fuel and command your actions, Kanan Jarrus!"_

I screamed in rage as I felt my arms extend, and when I saw what happened next, I knew I was going to become way more.

Torrents of electricity flew out from my fingertips, my rage augmenting it as it went from just simply stunning the krykna to annihilating them. I stopped electrocuting them, reveling in what I unleashed upon them as I looked down at my hands, rolling them into fists as I gave in again. I looked back up at the krykna, more of them coming at me. I activated my lightsaber, smiling maliciously at the fun I was going to have with those savages.

One of them started crawling towards me, in which I raised my left hand and let the force lightening escape from it, stunning the kyrkna as I started walking towards it. I increased the torrents, screaming in rage as I lifted my saber over my head and plunged it down into the head of the creature. It let out a scream of pain as life escaped it, and until it fell to sand of the desert, lifeless. I looked back up from its corpse at the other creatures, screaming again in rage as even more fatal torrents of force lightening escaped from my hands, those spiders letting out screams of pain. One by one, they fell by my blue blade, the burn of it just as hot as my burning hatred. I was now using it as a weapon for myself, and look where it was getting me. Hatred and rage is the answer to this, and it's going to be the same thing for the Empire.

There was only one more kyrkna left. I electrocuted it with force lightening, letting it suffer for now as I walked towards it, slowly. When I got close, I swung my lightsaber and cut its legs off, one by one, all done with swift strokes. It screamed in pain as I repeatedly jabbed my lightsaber into its back, working my way up to its head. When I got there, the look in its eyes told me to not do it, but that wasn't going to happen. I pointed the tip of my blade at the head, raising it above my head, my grip firm. I was ready. I yelled in rage as I brought it down, impaling the head of the helpless krykna, breathing heavily after the kill.

* * *

 **Later that evening**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

I walked outside the Ghost when I heard the sound of a speeder bike arriving. I knew that it was Kanan. We all knew that he just disappeared without him telling us anything, and I sensed what he did through the force. My gut told me that whatever was going on with Kanan was getting worse, I just knew it. "Kanan, we need to talk." I told him when he got off his bike.

"What's there to talk about?" he scoffed.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business. I just went to the Bendu to talk about something, that's all."

"And what did you talk about?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Kanan, calm down! Please!" Kanan force pushed me against the Ghost, forcefully pinning me there! I screamed in pain when I felt myself be electrocuted by him. "Kanan, please!" I begged, the pain getting worse. Kanan didn't listen. "Kanan, please, stop this now!" The amount of electricity intensified! "KANAN STOP THIS NOW!"

"Let him go, Kanan!" He stopped electrocuting me when we saw Alex come out with the others. "Let. Him. Go!" he glared.

"Perhaps you want the same thing then, Alex?" Kanan asked angrily.

"Kanan, let him go right now." Hera ordered.

"He questioned me again, Hera, he knows better! It's nothing personal, but all he just had to do was learn his lesson."

"There's no need for punishing him that way." I dropped to the floor when he said that, groaning in pain. Sabine and Alex helped me up, my arms wrapped around their necks. My body felt so numb after what happened, and then it just started hurting.

"Kanan, why?!" Sabine questioned him.

"I will do that to all of you the next time somebody questions me!" he warned us all. "In a war, you do not question your superiors, you do as you are told which is fight and win!"

"You are not our superior, Sato and Rex are!" Hera retorted.

"I lead our crew, Hera, you know that already! You do not question me. There are going to be some rules set up here from now on. Rule 1: you do not question me, even if we are not on a mission. You do so and this happens. Hera, if you will."

"Kanan, no! You've gone mad!"

"HERA THAT IS AN ORDER!" She obeyed, Kanan electrocuting her. She screamed out in pain. He stopped and he got her up, shoving her back to us. "That happens. If anybody has a problem with it, speak up now." We all knew what was coming if any of us said so, so we all shook our heads frantically. "Good. Rule 2: it is all on you if a mission goes wrong. You all know that in a war, defeat is not an option, and if something happens, it's on you. Not on the enemy, you all. We all fight against an Empire, and it's on you all if something goes wrong in this war. Victory comes first before everything. Got that so far?" We all nodded frantically. "Rule 3, the last rule for now: from now on we all put our time in effort into fighting. Until we prevail we cannot rest. Sleeping, however, is a different story. And I don't care if you all are tired after a long time, that ain't happening. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" all of us answered at the same time.

"Good. That is it for now."

I sighed as we all turned around and headed to our rooms for bed. I tried to sleep but I couldn't sleep well enough, my mind still glued to the image of Kanan using... that ability, and how he had gone mad.

The next few days were going to be long ones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Broken Bond**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

It has been five days since Kanan announced his "rules" to us. We didn't have an intention of obeying him as he was being unfair with us, with me in particular out of all people. Why me though? That's been a question that I've been asking myself for the entire couple of days. Kanan's been looking down upon me, with me always being the first one he blames.

On the last couple of missions we had, if something went wrong, even the most minor thing, he would always turn to me and start blaming me for something that wasn't even my fault. I mean sure I made some mistakes on those missions, but I didn't mean to! Not only that, but he's just been so bossy around all of us. And because of Kanan's "victory over everything" thing going on, we've been working around the clock like crazy. We've had five missions in the last couple of hours in just one day so far this week, ONE DAY! We even barely got any rest at all, getting up mostly at around 06:00 over the past few days, all because Kanan had gone mad and cares just about winning over everything else.

I think one of the most important things I saw from him was that a lot has changed about him, alongside his personality. His started becoming a tiny bit pale as of two nights ago, he became more aggressive and more angrier towards the Empire, and us if we screw up on missions, not to mention that he changed clothes recently. He doesn't wear his current clothing anymore. He now wears darker clothing. He now wears a long sleeved black tee, black pants, and his usual black boots and gloves. And, he doesn't wear his eye mask anymore, ditching it after he thought that it "made him look like nothing in a time of war." Needless to say, Kanan has definitely become a lot darker, becoming a shadow of the fatherly figure I used to know. Now, I view him more as an abusive fatherly figure, we all do...

That night we came back after another mission. We took some of our best foot soldiers and boarded a star destroyer above Scipio. We were tasked to rescue a rebel agent who got his cover blown, and no not Agent Kallus. We rescued him, took down the star destroyer, and escaped back to Chopper Base, as usual with every other mission. Like with the last couple of days, about five to six missions and we were all bummed out for a while. I headed to my room and collapsed, Zeb collapsing below me.

"Ezra, Kanan has gone too far with these missions. I can't take it anymore." the lasat panted.

"I know. I seriously need a break." I replied.

"Do Sato and Rex know about this?"

"Zeb, we have to tell them, all of us."

"Tell them what?" We turned to the door and saw Kanan standing there, his look stern and his hands on his hips. Zeb and I were silent. "What do you two want to tell Sato and Rex?" His tone was now more darker.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Zeb lied, me nodding.

"Very well then." Kanan replied, turning to me. "We need to talk, Ezra."

"Kanan, if it's about this mission, it's not my fault that they came from out of nowhere, I didn't know!" I said, pleading him to not do this again.

"Ezra, you brought them to us obviously! COME HERE!"

"No, I'm not listening to you! You can't keep on blaming me for everything, Kanan, why do you?!"

"You're a fai-"

"Kanan, stop this now! We've all had enough!" Zeb ordered, getting up and rolling his fists in.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, ZEB." Kanan ordered, extending his arm out towards the lasat. He backed away slowly and sat down on the bunk, knowing well what was coming if he did anything. "As I was saying. Ezra, you're just a trouble maker around here, a kid that always has to land us in another situation. Everything is your fault here, everything. I even wonder to this very day why we even accepted you in our crew to begin with." The words that left his lips made me pick up my pillow and cover my face, trying hard to hold back tears but didn't.

"Kanan, think very carefully about what you say next." Zeb warned him.

"Zeb, Zeb, Zeb, you have no idea what you are talking about even." Kanan retorted. "Please leave us."

"Kanan, I won't let you, verbally, torment Ezra."

"I'm not going to take it anymore, Kanan. You can't break me!" I said, glaring at the blind eyes of my master.

"You know what, Ezra, I think it's time that you learn the truth. Besides, why do you think we accepted you anyway? Because you were an orphan, that's why! You think you are viewed as a brother in arms? No. You are just a nuisance to us, that's what you are. Hera wishes that you just died on the streets, Sabine never appreciated you, Alex just wants to kill you right there and now so that you'll be out of our lives, Zeb wants you dead overall, and as for me...you are the worst apprentice that I've ever had. Your skill in your force abilities are that of a youngling, and you are the worst duelist ever. I even wonder why the heck did I take you on as my apprentice anyway. But, I know what you want, Ezra. Yeah, you feel the rage in you don't you. Yeah, that's it, let it fuel you. Use it and I'll craft you into something that you never were, and together we can end all of this, but only if we work together, only if you are willing to learn what made me what I am today."

Those words made me burst out in tears. I have dealt with verbal, and physical, abuse on the streets, but after hearing everything that came out of Kanan's mouth, I felt like I was nothing. I felt like that no one wanted me now, but I knew that they cared about me at the same time. I didn't know how to describe my intense emotions of pain. My heart felt like a kyber crystal that just went boom and shattered into pieces, and I felt like turning full on to the dark side, that's how intense the emotional pain was.

"Kanan, look what you did to him!" Zeb yelled, getting up.

"Zeb, stay back." Kanan warned.

"No! Why, Kanan, why did you have to do this to E-" When the electricity sounded off, the pain became worse for me. Zeb screamed in pain, falling to the floor as Kanan electrocuted him. Still crying, I jumped down from my bunk, making a tough choice and activating my lightsaber, blocking Kanan's lightening. He gasped and then stopped electrocuting Zeb, looking at me. I breathed heavily as I eyed Kanan.

"Kanan, stop this right now! Look what you're doing to yourself!" I yelled.

"What I'm doing is trying to make us all stronger, a force to be reckoned with, and having you not being the trouble maker that you are we wouldn't be in this state. I'm sorry." He pulled me to him through the force, and I closed my eyes as I prepared for the pain to worsen.

Kanan let out a scream as I felt electricity touch me and the adrenaline rushing through my body as I screamed out in pain. The pain intensified, my screams getting louder as Hera, Sabine and Alex came running towards the source of the noises, gasping upon the sight that they walked into. Kanan stopped electrocuting me, while I lay there, panting hard. "Kanan, what in the name of the galaxy is this?!" Hera yelled.

"A nuisance, Hera. Ezra has recently been a nuisance, so I had to..."

"Why, Kanan, why?! Why him, why?!" Alex yelled. "You can't keep doing this to Ezra, to us for that matter! You have lost it!" He took a step towards him, which angered Kanan. I looked up and saw Alex being pulled towards him, hearing the blue blade being activated. When I looked up at Kanan, what happened happened.

The blade was swung, and next thing we knew Alex let out a very loud scream of pain, falling to the floor and putting his left hand over his right. We all saw what happened, the cauterized hand on the floor, next to Kanan's left foot. I felt the anger rushing to me, and what I did next made me feel like Kanan deserved it.

I got up and yelled as I force pushed him down the hall, continuing to force push him as he lay there on the floor, until he was out of the Ghost. "YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF, KANAN! YOU DID!" I cried out in anger, resisting the urge to jab my lightsaber into his shoulder, but I knew that it wouldn't get me anywhere.

Our bond was broken enough already.

I slammed my hand on the panel, the cargo bay door closing as Hera knew what to do next. The Ghost's engines were on, the ship taking off from Atollon and heading elsewhere, away from the one who just ruined himself even more. I came back to the hall, where I saw Alex being moved to the med bay. I followed them there, Alex still in pain. He cried in pain as he lay down on the med bay bed. "He did this to us! All of us!" I said, getting everybody's attention.

"Ezra, I'm sorry about all of that but we have to help Alex now!" Hera urged me to get moving while she headed to the cockpit.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"She's going to contact a nearby rebel cell and see if we can him some support." Sabine answered, applying the bandages to his hand.

"Kanan will pay for this." Alex grunted in pain. I cried upon the mention of his name, now feeling deeply betrayed, angry, and overall feeling like I was nothing. Our bond, as in between all of us and Kanan, was now really broken.

 _"We're docking with Bail Organa's corvette, he should help us."_ Hera said over the intercom. _"Just hang in there, Alex."_

"I'll try! It hurts so much!" he grunted. A minute later we felt the Ghost dock with Organa's ship, getting Alex up and moving him. "I'm fine, I can move on my own." We rushed out of the Ghost, being greeted by Bail Organa.

"No time to explain, we need a med bay now!" Hera ordered. He nodded and lead us to the med bay, Alex laying down on the med bay's bed, getting examined on.

"I will get back to you whenever I can." the medical droid said. Before we left, I grabbed my friend's hand tight, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Alex, please stay strong." I said.

"I'll be fine. Ezra, just stay strong, and tell the others that I'll be fine." he replied. I nodded, letting go of his hand and leaving him, until he called to me again. "Ezra."

"What is it, Alex?"

"Make Kanan pay for this, for everything."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter and are enjoying the story so far. Before I end it off, I have a quick announcement. I will be going away for a few days starting tomorrow, and am going to take a break from writing until January. I just wanted to thank all of you for supporting me so far, it really means a lot to me, and I will see you all in 2017! For the last time this year:**

 **Have a good one, and may the force be with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Before I get into this next chapter of A Dark Sacrifice, I wanted to say happy new year to all and I hope you enjoyed Rogue One if you saw it. Also, last thing: mid season trailer for S3, Maul vs Obi Wan?! This show keeps on getting better. Anyway, enough chit chat, and let's get back into it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Light in the Dark**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

 **A few weeks later**

It has been about a few weeks since what happened, and so far, we have not seen or heard from Kanan since then. After all that went down, I didn't want to be near him. We all didn't want to. We also have been away from Chopper Base for all these weeks, mainly residing within Bail Organa's private fleet. Our missions still came from Sato and/or Rex, but Organa has also taken charge on some missions as well. However, I still had one thing on my mind.

Bringing Kanan back.

I vowed that I would bring him back, even if it means me doing something that I might regret to achieve that. I never would abandon my master, he never did when I was under the influence after Malachor anyway, and I'm going to return the favor when that time comes. I wasn't able to sleep well in those last couple of weeks, my mind still glued to the image of Kanan in his current state. I could have sworn that I also heard a faint voice that sounded a lot like his in my sleep, or during other times, like that one time when Maul kept on appearing everywhere as an hallucination. I couldn't keep this up anymore, and I almost gave up at least once, twice, or maybe even three times during the last couple of weeks on bringing Kanan back. I was determined to bring back the Kanan we knew, even if it would take a long time, even years if I had to go through it that long.

However, the last few weeks had not been rough for all of us and Kanan, but things between me and Alex have been getting out of hand a tiny bit. Ever since he lost his hand, he wanted to have Kanan pay for it, and in his own words, "by any means necessary." We've been fighting a lot about Kanan, and the both of us have been having, and still have, very different viewpoints on the issue. Alex wants to make him pay, I want to bring him back, and Alex even went as far as to call me a "traitor" like Kanan was. And although Alex was back in fighting shape, with a new life-like, mechanical hand, he still wanted to get back at Kanan for that. I told him that day when we were fighting that there was no way that he was going to make Kanan pay for that by his own means, and that he still can be brought back. A fist fight actually almost occurred that day between us two, and since then we haven't been talking much. Great. First my master, now Alex, what's next?

That night we all were sleeping, me trying hard to get a much better sleep as I lay on my left side. And then, a faint voice sounded off. _"Ezra."_ It kept on repeating my name, me opening my eyes in realization when it was Kanan's. I looked over at the door, seeing that it was open. Weird. I jumped down from my bunk, sensing a tremor. I walked out into the open hall, and looked around, checking to see where the tremor was coming from. My suspicions were confirmed when the tremor turned out to be coming from Kanan's room. I heard Kanan call my name again, and then it went dead silent. My body was shaking nervously as I made my way to Kanan's door, raising my hand as I prepared for the worst to happen.

The door opened, and the first thing I saw was total darkness. There was no light, no Kanan, no anything. Suddenly, there was light that I saw reflect off the corner of the wall. A red light meant only one thing.

Holocron.

I crept slowly towards the blinking light, gulping hard as I prepared for something to happen. "But, that can't be. Unless..." I said to myself, my body shaking more nervously than before as I moved closer, and there it was, the pyramid shaped artifact. I bent down and extended my arm out, only managing to land a small touch on the holocron until I heard footsteps that got louder by the numbers. And then, the familiar sound of a weapon I was familiar with sounded off from within the hall.

I gasped when I realized that the combatant was standing in the doorway, and Kanan was here, the blue saber yelling death. "What are you doing in my room?" he angrily growled. I didn't respond and ignited my lightsaber.

"Kanan, don't do this." I said. "Think about what you are doing."

"I already have. You're worthless anyway." He yelled as he charged at me. Reacting quickly, I moved out of the way, bolting for the door, until it shut in front of me. "Going somewhere?"

"Kanan, this isn't you! Fight this feeling, resist it!"

"What is there to resist, my apprentice?" He swung at me again, then I parried him at the right moment, almost landing a hit on him until he blocked my attack. I blocked his attacks hard, the two of us going blow for blow in the small fighting space. Suddenly, a huge amount of pain was felt in my chest. I gasped, too nervous to look down but looked down anyway, seeing the blue blade penetrate me.

"I am coming for you, my apprentice." Kanan muttered as the blade was pulled out of me, and I fell on the floor, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hours earlier**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

For two straight weeks I had to go through this: the pain. As everyone had fled weeks prior to today, I was on my own, and still am. I have had one mission throughout the entire span of these weeks.

Finding Ezra.

The power, the knowledge that I know he craves deep down inside him, he wants the same goal as I do. To win. I have been searching through him, both through the force and across the stars. And look where my search brought me. Here, on this nuisance of an Outer Rim planet that is lawless and ruled only by the many factions that control this planet. During my search, I took up becoming a bounty hunter, concealing my face and working for the Empire, knowing well that if I was determined to find him, the Empire would have some info that just might benefit me. Yet, look where the hunt took me.

A hard punch landed to my stomach by a rodian interrogator. Many people, the rodian included, had laid so much pain on me that, ironically, it felt good to suffer. Because with suffering, it leads to more power, the dark side, and that is fine by me. I had been tied up to the wall behind me, chained to stilts in the heat outside, gotten stabbed at least ten times so far in the upper body with a knife, and I refused to go down as my hatred for my enemies and my desire to have my padawan join me were what kept me alive. Another hard punch landed on me, this time to my face, and then another one landed in the stomach, hitting a large, deep scar that marked itself on my stomach. I grunted in pain, and then made eye contact with the rodian.

"Who is your employer, bounty hunter?" he demanded, flinging the knife in the air and then catching it. I spat at him in response.

"I am not intimidated by any of you grunts." I retorted, summoning the familiar feeling of the hatred coursing through my veins. I have had enough torture, fed up by everything, anxious to get off this world and find Ezra ASAP.

"You know, we could all just kill you now, just as we could have killed you back then having if it had not been for your perseverance." The rodian pulled out his blaster and aimed it at my forehead, pressing the barrel against me.

"Pull the trigger, I dare you." The rodian squeezed the trigger slightly. Little did he know what was to come.

Using my hatred, the rodian began to gasp for air as I began choking him. I smirked, loving the sight to my delight. He fell to his knees and grabbed his neck, the blaster falling out of his palm. Now, it was time.

Letting out a scream, I freed my right hand, increasing the hold on the rodian as my left one broke free. Finally. I grunted and breathed heavily as I took my first steps of freedom away from the wall, pacing around the rodian. And then with one swift flick of my right wrist, his neck snapped, and the rodian was no more. After seeing his death, I smiled to myself, throwing on the rodian's black long sleeved shirt, which fitted me. Now it was time to get out of here, but not without two items.

Two guards walked in at that moment, but before they could say anything, the hatred left my fingertips as they felt true pain for the first time, the pain of what it feels like to be a prisoner. They let out a scream of pain, one of them dying. Before I killed the male nikto guard, I needed him for something. I approached him, putting two fingers on his chin after I bent down, looking into his eyes. "Where can I find my weapons?" I questioned.

"I cannot tell you that." the nikto answered.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" I yelled, choking him slightly.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll tell you!" He got up and gestured for me to follow him to the room. I followed him through the place, until we came up on a locker. I glared at him, silently telling him to give me what was rightfully mine. He nodded frantically, going in there and bringing me what I needed: my saber and holocron. I put the holocron away, intending to use it later. I flung my saber hilt in the air, catching it and then pointing the blue tip at the nikto's face.

"Is there a ship here?" I asked.

"Yes."

"You will lead me to it."

The nikto led me again through the place, the both of us coming outside, where I saw a rusted Republic ARC-170 starfighter out there. It was better than nothing, I'll give the nikto that. Suddenly, I sensed him pull out his blaster.

I turned around, swiftly slashing it in half, and then slashed the nikto's torso as he cried out in pain. More of them showed up, attempting to blast me. I deflected their bolts and then sprinted towards the ARC, jumping in and quickly starting it up. Luckily, even though I didn't even know what buttons I was pressing, it did start up. I pulled back slightly on the stick, the fighter lifting up. I smiled as I pulled the trigger, green blasts being fired at my captors. They were all killed within seconds, and then I flew upwards, flying through the atmosphere and eventually reaching black space.

I closed my eyes, looking for my padawan. It didn't take me long enough to find him. Luckily, the hyperdrive had enough juice to get me to his location. I got to the location, seeing the Ghost docked next to a corvette. I didn't care about who was on that, seeing the Ghost as more important. I used my senses to peak in the freighter, seeing that everyone had gone to bed. Perfect. I docked the ARC with the Ghost, being careful to not dock too hard to avoid detection.

I disembarked the fighter and crept over to my room, the holocron in my hand as I placed it in the darkness.

"He will learn eventually." That was the last thing I said to myself before I crept like one with the darkness back to the fighter and then took off from the Ghost, heading elsewhere, while watching Ezra from afar, hoping that my padawan will make the right decision.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

 _"Ezra."_

 _"Ezra."_

Am I dead? Is this real? I opened my eyes slightly, seeing two figures in front of me, not being able to tell who they were, but being able to somewhat recognize them from their voices. I groaned as my eyes opened fully, seeing that I was laying down in a white room, with many machines. I was able to see who the figures were, being able to see that it was Hera and Zeb clearly. "Am I dead?" I asked them.

"We were worried about you, kid." Zeb replied. "What happened?"

"I don't really remember much, but, maybe..."

"Don't stress too much on it, hun." Hera said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What am I doing in the med bay?" I asked.

"You were in Kanan's room." Hera explained. "We found you there, you weren't responding, you had us all scared."

"Look, just rest for now." Zeb chimed in. "You're warm, and you need it."

"Call us if you need anything, okay?" Hera asked.

I nodded in response, the two smiled as they took a few steps towards the door before the door shut. Suddenly, the lights went dark, and I gasped in response. Footsteps sounded off, and they... No, no, now, he's back!

Feeling myself being pinned to the bed, the footsteps got more louder, until I saw a tiny bit of Kanan's dark appearance. I jolted when he put his cold hand on my right shoulder, and what he said next sent shivers down my spine.

"Join me, Ezra." Before I could respond, I blinked, and then next thing I knew Kanan was gone. It was probably the same case with what happened last night as well, but something told me otherwise. I was scared, scared of Kanan, and those words.

 _"Join me, Ezra."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

 **As you can see, I am back at it and I am sorry about the lack of new chapters recently. Long story short, I had midterms recently and my computer was in the shop but after a long while it is finally back and I am back. Again, I do apologize.**

 **Anyway, let's get into it, and enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Old Master**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Two days have passed since the previous encounter with Kanan. I was back on the Ghost finally after a while. My mission to bring Kanan back to the light has still not changed.

That afternoon while parked in a field outside a settlement on Lothal, where we landed to refuel after a mission, I was meditating in my room, trying desperately to seek answers from the force on how to bring Kanan back. My legs are crossed on a cushion as my eyes are closed, concentrating hard. I opened my eyes when a voice called me.

 _"Ezra Bridger."_

"Master Yoda?" I responded after recognizing the voice. "Why are you here?"

 _"Troubles you something does."_ Yoda answered.

"It's Kanan. He's turned to the dark side recently."

 _"A bad path your master has taken, padawan. Knew your master did that fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. A shell he has closed himself in, a shadow of himself he is now."_

"I need help on bringing him back. Is it possible even?"

 _"Hard to be redeemed from the dark side it is. A big push Kanan will need to be brought back."_

"What kind of push even? Like, me, Hera, my friends?"

 _"A hard question that is."_

"I need help though! I need to know how to bring Kanan back, there is still hope for him!" It went silent after words. "Master Yoda, are you still here?" Silence. "Master Yoda?"

 _"Find Depa_ _Billapa. Be of some help she may."_

"Who? I don't know who she is."

 _"A wise Jedi Master Master Billapa was. The master of your master she once was."_

"Where can I find her? Is she alive even?"

 _"Dead she is, but be able to find her through the force you still might."_

"But, how?"

 _"Feel the force. Out there her spirit is."_

"Are you sure she might be able to help me?"

 _"Find her spirit you must."_

"I'll try."

 _"Do, or do not. There is no try."_

"I've even asked Kanan this. How can I do something if I don't try?"

 _"Set your mind to it and do it you must."_

"Yeah, um, I'm gonna begin looking for her now. Thank you, Master Yoda."

I felt the presence of Yoda leave, and I began searching for Master Billapa. I looked deeper through the force, trying to look around for the spirits of Jedi who died at the end of the Clone Wars. Besides, Kanan did say that she died during that time after all. Suddenly, I felt a breeze sweep over me. I ignored the feeling and continued searching for her until I felt yet another cold breeze. I felt another one, and I opened my eyes, gasping when I saw what appeared to be some figure in front of me, surrounded by blue aura.

I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it at the being. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" I warned it. The being turned around and faced me. It was a female wore some kind of Jedi robes. Through her glowing, I could tell that she had tan skin, black hair that had two sides braided and going back, and she had something on her forehead. However, when I looked into its eyes, I somehow was able to tell that she did not want to fight me. I stared at it for a moment, still pondering on whether or not I should swing, until the being spoke in a kind, gentle voice.

"I am no enemy, young padawan." it said.

"What are you?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"You have looked for me, and here I am in your presence."

"Wait, are you..."

"My name is Depa Billapa. I was the master of Caleb, or Kanan as you call him now."

"I am Ezra. I seek your help. I need to know how to bring back Kanan from the dark side."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"Perfect. Their path was correct from what I thought." I thought to myself as I observed the Ghost from a cliff, the ship parked in the plains below. Observing my padawan through the force, I was able to track them here. And now, I had enough of talking through.

If Ezra refuses to join, I'll make him join me. He has always been worthless from the start and I've wanted to make him a great tool that would be of great use to me. Ezra could be the tool that would lead me on a path to my revenge: The Emperor. If he dies, all of this will be over because I did the right thing to start off with: fight fire with fire.

I quit observing the Ghost and decided to make my move, force jumping off the cliff and landing on both feet no problem. I brushed off my shoulders and began running towards the Ghost, until I felt a breeze whoosh past me. I stopped and ignited my saber, looking around for a threat, until I felt another breeze, then another, and then something appeared in front of me.

The figure was surrounded by a blue aura, which only meant one thing.

Trouble.

The figure turned, and in that moment my (blind) eyes widened at who it was before me.

My master. And, she looked... annoyed rather.

"Master?" I said.

"Caleb, I am very disappointed in you." she said sternly.

"Master, you don't understand what I did. I had to. It was the only way."

"Caleb, there are other ways, darkness isn't the answer!"

"The darkness is the only thing that can combat the darkness, you don't see it that way too bad, it's the only way!"

"Caleb, YOU HAVE BECOME A DISGRACE! Think about your padawan, your friends, your family!"

"They refuse to do what is right, I HAD TO DO THIS FOR ALL OF US!"

"You did this to yourself, you have let yourself become a shadow of yourself! You are now looked down upon by your friends, your padawan, and your rebellion all because of your arrogance and your need to use darkness as the only answer!"

"Don't lecture me, Depa!"

"Caleb, I am sorry. I can't do this anymore. Kanan Jarrus, you let yourself go."

She started fading slowly, until her figure was gone. I couldn't believe this. My old master, who came here to reason with me, now left me for the second time in a row. I dropped to my knees in disbelieve, yelling and cursing at myself mentally. Curse the force, curse me for what I did. Yet, something told me to not leave my current place, but I felt like I wanted to for the first time. Seeing the torment I caused to Ezra, to the others, cutting off Alex's hand, and believing that I could achieve so much more with the dark just to fight the darkness. What the kriff have you done, Kanan Jarrus?

Now it felt like the darkness was trying to fight with me. I knew I had to fight it somehow. A speeder bike pulled up at that moment, and look what the cat dragged in.

Ezra.

He got off the bike and ran up to me, getting front of me, worry in his eyes. "Kanan, I can sense what you're trying to do. Fight it! I know you're in there!" he said urgently. I got up and felt the darkness kick in, and for the first time, I was trying to resist it. I got up and looked him dead in those blue orbs.

"I know. I have to get outta this shell I'm living in." I said softly, until a sudden change happened and I snapped. "No! I was a weakling under the light, but now I am more powerful with the power of the darkness!" My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

My dark side and my light side were trying to fight over me.

"Ezra, help me! Whatever you do, do not fight! Go now!"

"I'm not leaving without my master," Ezra ignited his lightsaber and got in his fighting stance, "even if it means fighting you."

"Join me or you'll die!" I snapped, coming at him with my saber after igniting it. He blocked my attacks and parried me until we got engaged in a lock. "Ezra, you have to go now! Do not attempt to fight me!"

"Kanan, I know you're in there and I'm gonna do everything I can to bring you back." he retorted, breaking the lock and coming at me with more attacks, me backing up as I deflected all of them. I engaged him in a blade lock, and I felt the adrenaline rush through me as the unexpected just happened.

I yelled as I felt a pain coursing through my body as I literally felt like I was being torn apart in half.

* * *

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Everything became bright as my eyes widened at what was going on with Kanan. His back was hunched over as he continued groaning and screaming in pain, until my eyes widened more and my jaw dropped after what happened next.

Like with Depa, Kanan just appeared with a blue aura around him, and he was in his post Malachor outfit, including his eye mask. But then I looked over to my left and saw the current Kanan who wore dark clothing and didn't have his eye mask. My jaw dropped and I didn't know what was going on, this was way too much. I snapped back into reality when I felt a force push that knocked me and glowing Kanan on our backs, the dark Kanan laughing maniacally.

"I'll deal with you two later." he said, laughing maniacally until he was interrupted by blaster fire. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked behind me, seeing a light in the sky getting closer and the blaster shots getting louder. The Ghost was here.

Dark Kanan deflected the blaster bolts and then leaped towards the hills and took off, laughing maniacally as he ran. The Ghost continued firing until whoever was shooting seized fire. The Ghost landed and the ramp was open, and when everyone stepped out, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened.

"Kanan?" Hera was the first to speak as I got up. "But... how?"

"I dunno what happened, I guess my light side just split and this is my light side embodiment." Kanan explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, your darker you..." Alex said.

"He got away." Kanan answered.

"This doesn't just happen though." Zeb spoke up. "How did you become...well, a ghost while your physical body is still running around?"

"My light and dark sides me were fighting over me I guess, Zeb. And this happened. So I'm like this basically."

"That doesn't just happen in a snap." Sabine replied.

"Sabine has a point." Hera responded.

"Look, I understand that you all want to ask questions about this, but we gotta go after my darker self and get me back in a physical body if that's possible. Oh, and I'm sorry about your hand, Alex."

"You know I still hold a grudge over you for that!"

"Alex, I said I was sorry!"

"Boys!" Hera interrupted them before the physical human and ghostly Jedi could bicker further. She sighed. "Kanan, if it means going after your other self to bring you back, I'm willing to give you another chance." She smiled warmly at him.

"We all are at this point." I replied, everyone nodding while Alex glared at Kanan. "So?"

"Okay, I'm back, I guess."

"Sort of." I replied.

"Kanan, please just don't appear in places randomly or cause hysteria in this form." Hera ordered.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

 **And that is chapter 6.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that one and yes that whole scene with Kanan earlier was inspired by Revan going through the same thing in the Old Republic.**

 **Anyway, have a good one and may the force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Master versus Apprentice**

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

A few days have passed since "Light Kanan" rejoined the team. For the last couple of days we have been doing nothing but trying to find Dark Kanan, but we checked everywhere from what came up according to the holonet about him being sighted on various worlds, but so far he either wasn't seen or fled every time we got there. The stress has building up more about me with the current situation; what if Kanan will remain a ghost? What if Dark Kanan comes for the rest of us? The what ifs were too much.

That evening we were on Garel, parked there for the day after we completed a mission for an unknown individual who claimed that he'd pay us if we take care of his imperial problem. We got credits for the mission and now we were all doing our own things.

Alex and I were in the cargo bay sparring with our swords, me having my lightsaber and him having a new blade that he crafted recently to replace the one destroyed above Earth (read New Guy from Earth). Ever since everything we've all been trying to get our minds off of the Kanan situation, even though it was obviously gonna come up again one way or another. However, Light Kanan and Alex seemed to be getting along better, trying their best to put the whole hand thing behind them, even though Alex still held a grudge against both Kanans for doing so.

He came at me with a strike and I engaged us in a blade lock. "Not bad, but..." I swept him by sliding my back leg and hitting one of his legs, the older Lothalian falling to the floor on his back. I pointed my lightsaber tip at his face. "Once again, you got outsmarted." I said, sheepishly. I deactivated my lightsaber and helped Alex up. He then performed a couple of twirls with his sword before placing it in a new holder on his back.

"Easy for you to say." he replied.

"So, Ezra won again I'm assuming?" Alex and I both gasped at the sight of Light Kanan. We all were still trying to get used to living with a ghostly Jedi.

"Yup, I did." I replied. "Kanan, you do realize you kinda did scare us."

"I know." Kanan replied. "I'm sorry about that. I'm still trying to get used to living in this form until we could take down my darker self."

"Speaking of your darker self, Kanan." He turned around and Hera walked up next to him. "You boys better get in the common area. We have an urgent transmission coming from Chopper Base."

"How bad is it?" Alex asked.

"Bad!" Hera replied. Without word we sprinted to the common area and took a seat. "Chopper, patch us in." Hera ordered. The lights were dimmed as Sato appeared as a hologram. "Commander Sato, we are receiving you. What is going on?"

 _"We're all being held hostage! Chopper Base is compromised! Repeat, Chopper Base is compromised!"  
_

"The Empire?" Kanan asked.

 _"No. Something else."_

The hologram was expanded to where we saw Sato on his knees and his hands behind his back, with Rex on his knees next to Sato on his right, followed by multiple rebel soldiers and pilots, including Wedge. We all gasped at the sight of all of this, and things got real when a blue blade appeared.

He was there!

The blade was deactivated and Dark Kanan revealed himself. _"Nice to see that you all are receiving me."_ he said with an evil smile.

"You'd better not harm them! We'll all be coming for you!" Zeb warned him.

 _"I was just about to get into my next point."_ Kanan activated his lightsaber and pulled Sato up to him by his hair, holding the blue blade by the commander's throat. The sight was appalling as it was too disturbing to watch, with all of us, including Light Kanan, knowing well that Kanan would never do anything like this.

 _"I want you all here at the Atollon base in the next 4 hours. If you do not arrive here within the time limit, or refuse to comply,"_ he pulled out a transmitter and held his thumb over the button, _"the Empire will receive the coordinates of your base and you all will perish. Additionally, the longer you take, the more rebels die. Like with our good friend over here."_ He withdrew the blade from Sato's throat and walked over to a rebel soldier next to Rex, the soldier squirming and begging not to be taken, but it was too late. We all gasped and looked in horror as Dark Kanan impaled the blue blade through the soldier's stomach, his body falling forward as the others looked at his corpse in horror. Kanan took the lightsaber out and deactivated it, looking at us with his blind eyes, the blank look in his eyes clearly saying evil.

 _"Tick tock, tick tock, Ezra. You will be mine if your team fails to get here in time. I will see you all soon. Please don't be late."_ He grunted as he tossed his lightsaber at the holo camera, cutting the feed, ending the message. We just sat there stunned.

"But, but, but..." I stuttered.

"We are the same yet different, he clearly knows the location of the base since he's me and he's exploiting the base itself just to lure us." Light Kanan explained.

"Come on, the sooner we take off the sooner we could end all of this." Hera said, sprinting off to the cockpit. Everybody else went to their rooms to ready their gear, myself included. I felt the ship take off once I got to my room and before I knew it we were in hyperspace.

As we flew to Atollon, I meditated in my room. This was it. This whole Kanan nonsense is going to end all here, but what if Kanan can never be brought back? What if he'll just remain a ghost and things are never the same again? I had a lot of what ifs on my mind.

 **Two hours later**

We entered Atollon's atmosphere, all of us at the cargo bay readying up as Hera descended us to the surface. "Here's the plan to this." Light Kanan explained. "Ezra, go for my darker self and I'll join you. The rest of you free the hostages. Don't attempt to fight my darker self. He's too powerful and it's likely that he'll make short work of the rest of you in no time. Once we dealt with him we find a way to get me back in my own body. That's the plan. Everybody clear?"

"Yes." we all said at the same time, the Ghost landing at that moment.

"Ezra, you're up. Get out of sight." Light Kanan ordered. I gulped as the others hid as the cargo bay door opened, revealing Dark Kanan, the night sky of Atollon dark as his soul. He laughed maliciously as he approached me.

"There you are, it is nice of you to make it here, Ezra."

"Let them go now. We're here, what else do you want?" I retorted.

"I don't want anything, I just want you to join me and see why the darkness is the answer!"

"This ends right here, Kanan. You may have taken the Kanan I used to know but I won't let you take me or my friends!"

"Then perhaps it is time. Where is the rest of the crew, my padawan?"

"They couldn't make it." I answered with my teeth gritted.

"Then it's just us." He pulled out the transmitter and tossed it in the air, slashing it with his lightsaber in mid air. "I lured you all, and my plan worked just fine." He got in his fighting stance. "Ready to die?" I pulled out my lightsaber and got in my stance after activating it.

I didn't say anything as I looked dead in Kanan's eyes, my tip positioned towards his face. I struck first, going overhead with the first strike before going for an opening that he blocked just in time. "Impressive. Your skills have improved over time. Let's try something else." He grunted as he kicked me to the ground and shot force lightening at me.

I gasped as I brought up my lightsaber and the lightening bounced off the green blade. Kanan stopped releasing his torrents and looked at me shocked. "Impossible!" he yelled as he fired torrents again from his finger tips, this time the intensity increased as it sent my blade pushing back towards my face. I grunted as I was able to get up and continue blocking, the intensity increasing.

However, the broke the hold his force lightening had on me by force pushing him back and coming at him with a combo. He blocked all my shots and I blocked his, both of us going blow for blow as blue and green streaks lighted up the night time desert. This continued for a couple of minutes until I engaged him in a blade lock, both of us grunting hard as we both dug into each other, both of us fighting to break it.

"Dang it, where's Kanan?" I thought as I kicked him in the stomach, breaking the lock. As he got sent back from my kick, I heard an item drop to the sand. I took a quick glance at it to my right, and saw that it was the holocron, HIS holocron. If I could just destroy this then that's bound to have some impact on him.

Dark Kanan grunted as he attempted to get his holocron back with the force, snapping when I reacted quickly and caught it, holding my own against him with one hand. "You see this holocron?!" I yelled over the sounds of the blades crackling. I grunted as I sent him flying back using the force, taking the holocron out in front of me and preparing to destroy the thing that corrupted him for good.

With a scream I swung my lightsaber, the green streaked slash splitting it in half, deactivating it before it shattered as it hit the ground. Dark Kanan was appalled by the sight of his prized possession being destroyed, a loud scream escaping his lips as he charged at me and came at me with hard blows, blows that were hard to keep up with.

"You! Will! Die! For! That! All of you!" he yelled in between his strikes. I blocked his attacks until his powerful attacks broke my blocks and had me on the sandy ground. I crawled back frantically as he stomped hard, his grip firm on the hilt of the saber as he rose it above his head. "And now, prepare to join your master, IN DEATH!"

"Kanan!" a male voice yelled from the distance. He looked behind him and saw that Light Kanan was here, and so was Alex! Ah kriff, he was gonna be endangering himself by doing this. He pulled out his sword and got in a fighting stance, his grip firm as he eyed Kanan.

"Alex Shepard, how nice of you to join us, along with my counterpart." Dark Kanan laughed. "Did you come to die as well?"

"You've caused enough damage to my friends. This ends right now!" Light Kanan said, his fists rolled in.

Suddenly, Light Kanan vanished, and then Alex was squirming. Dark Kanan and I were puzzled as we looked at him, until suddenly, he rose his head and his eyes weren't their natural dark brown color. They were bright blue, just as bright as those spirits that possessed Kanan and Sabine on Dathomir. And then it hit me right in the head.

"Who? Who are you?!" Dark Kanan yelled at Alex.

Instead of responding, Alex re positioned his grip on his sword, switching it to a reverse grip in his right hand as his left hand pulled out that black lightsaber that Maul had. And then when he spoke his next words, Alex's voice was suddenly mixed with his and Kanan's!

"I am Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Fight for Your Body**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Ezra and Light Kanan, now inside Alex's body, locked eyes with Dark Kanan, pure white eyes locked with normal blue and demonic bright blue. Their grips tightened on their blades, all of them ready to see who strikes first. And came the first strike did.

With a yell, Dark Kanan swung at both of them, using his hatred to augment his precise movements of the blade. Both of them blocked the oncoming attacks, with Kanan taking full control of Alex's body swinging both the dark saber and his regular sword at the dark, physical embodiment of the blind dark Jedi. Dark Kanan blocked all of his attacks swiftly and then locked blades, Light Kanan bringing his blades up in an x shape to block the attack.

"You will never hurt anyone of my friends ever again!" Light Kanan yelled, his voice mixed with Alex's that echoed across the dark desert of Atollon. "You made me betray myself!" Dark Kanan laughed maliciously before he came at the possessed Lothalian again, Ezra saving him from a blow that would have surely ended him.

"The two of you put up a good fight, but in the end, there can be only one, one that is not a coward and not afraid to push the boundaries..." Dark Kanan grunted as he jabbed his saber at Ezra's chest until he moved his body out of the way and then force pushed him to the ground. In a fit of rage, the dark warrior released the hatred within his fingertips.

Both Ezra and Light Kanan gasped before the brought up their sabers in a vertical position to block the lightening, with the possessed human bringing up the dark saber to block the lightening and keeping his grip firm on his other sword. The two of them moved in towards the dark Jedi, who in a fit of rage released even more lightening with a shriek that was so loud that it could be heard beyond Atollon's atmosphere.

Suddenly, while keeping his focus on his light counterpart, the dark, physical embodiment of the blind Jedi stopped releasing force lightning and next thing Ezra knew, his weapon was flown out of his hand. In a swift, quick dash towards the blue haired padawan, the Jedi swung the green blade, and then everything stopped. In that moment, everything just felt like it went silent, with no sound being present except for the sound of the slashing of the saber, and a loud gasp and a low moan.

Ezra dropped to the ground and then everything went black. A possessed Alex looked in shock, feeling the tightening of his chest, feeling the pure pain of the darkness touch his soul. Dark Kanan looked over at his padawan, then at the body that his counterpart possessed, back at his padawan, and then finally back at his counterpart. He laughed, and continued laughing, feeling no regret whatsoever.

"YOU SCUM!" the possessed Lothalian yelled, his voice having more of Kanan than of himself. Dark Kanan continued laughing.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I have... other plans for him."

"The only other plans there are is you being gone for good." Light Kanan spoke softly.

"Then perhaps, maybe I will make more of an example of yourself. Ready to join your organic hand, Alex?" Dark Kanan smirked maliciously. The very words triggered both Light Kanan and Alex, with Alex now assuming more control and in a fit of rage, came at Dark Kanan with everything he had. To Dark Kanan though, this was too easy for him.

Every swing, every strike, blocked by precise movements and by playing smart; blocking the opponent if all they're doing is swinging wildly. Once he saw an opening, Dark Kanan swung at Alex's blade, destroying yet another man-made weapon owned by the older Lothalian member of the Ghost crew. He gasped as his blade, now cut in half, fell to the ground and then, thinking quickly, grabbed the dark saber and began fighting back.

The two opponents were going blow for blow, Light Kanan holding his ground in another body as his dark counterpart came with everything he had. Suddenly, with a scream and a swift movement, Light Kanan gasped when he felt an immense pain in Alex's stomach. He looked down, and his theory was proven correct when he saw the blue blade inside him. As the blade got slowly pulled out of him, he dropped down and held his right hand over the pain, gasping and panting.

Dark Kanan smiled maliciously as he approached his light counterpart with an evil grin. "This is the end for you, for you all." he said, twirling his lightsaber around in his right hand. "But first..." He rose his left arm and fired torrents of force lightening at Light Kanan. An ear piercing shriek that was mixed with the voices of Alex and Kanan immediately followed, the intensity of the force lightening increasing ever so slightly. This continued for several minutes, with Dark Kanan stopping for just a second or two and then continuing in between. After he did it one more time again, their time has come.

With a few steps towards his light counterpart and the rebel body he inhabited, Dark Kanan brought up his lightsaber over his head. "And now... you. Will. DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" In a quick dash, a green blade suddenly made its presence known just as the dark Jedi was about to take the kill. Shocked and enraged beyond belief, he looked up only to see the the blue eyes of his padawan.

"No! Impossible!" Just as he said that, Ezra executed a sidekick that was perfectly aimed at his stomach. The dark Jedi stumbled back and immediately brought up his blade to block an incoming attack. Green and blue blades clashed as both Jedi were determined to get an advantage over the other in this blade lock. "You should have died right there. How is this possible?"

"You'll find out soon enough." With a grunt Ezra broke the lock and force pushed Dark Kanan back. The battle was now his.

In a fit of rage and anger at everything that his dark master caused, Ezra came at Dark Kanan with everything he had. He grunted with every attack, every blow, every slash, determined to put an end to all of this, even if it came at a price. Dark Kanan was struggling to keep up with the blows that his padawan delivered, the green blade clashing into the blue blade with every strike. This flow of motion did not seem like it was coming to an end anytime soon, and when it did, it all happened so quickly.

With a perfect strike to Dark Kanan's right shoulder, he grunted and fell to his knees, his lightsaber falling out of his, Ezra picking it up. With his lightsaber in his right hand and Kanan's in his left, green and blue formed an x shape right across Kanan's neck, the anger strong within the padawan.

"You took my master." Ezra spoke sternly. "You will never rob anyone of anything... ever again." As this was all happening, Light Kanan rose up a bit in Alex's body, still covering his stomach with his right hand. Now was the time for him to abandon this vessel. With a quick dash out of Alex's body, the bright blue, possessed eyes returning to their natural dark brown color, he proceeded towards his padawan, determined to go back to where he rightfully belonged before this evil "entity" took everything from him. Just as he got to Ezra, Ezra was about to decapitate his master, all until he felt the presence of his light counterpart. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but physical barriers just had to get in the way for him. Ezra still felt what he was trying to do.

"You've won. All of you." Dark Kanan spoke softly. "Kill me..." Ezra tried to go for it, stopping himself constantly when he felt the pressure building in more and more in the heat of the moment.

"Ezra, you kill myself, you'll be nothing more than he was." Light Kanan softly reminded him.

"He's caused so much damage to all of us, he needs to die." Ezra retorted.

"No. You may think that way, but in the end, I'll never return to who I was before all of this. You would have killed me totally, and you'll be nothing more than he was, Ezra." Ezra began to think deeply about this, turning his head and looking at his ghostly master before turning it back and staring into the eyes of his physical counterpart. He repeated that for a few minutes, until he finally made a decision.

He did not say a word before deactivating his lightsabers, Dark Kanan still on his knees. "All I wanted was for us to win this war, even if it came at a cost. You all must see why I had to do what I did." Dark Kanan pleaded, feeling regret for the first time in a long time. He saw the error of his ways, the error of the darkness over the light, and now the final outcome of him was about to happen.

For the first time in a long time, he felt the light within himself shine once again.

Light Kanan, sensing the inner emotions of his darker half, disappeared. As this was all happening Dark Kanan surrendered himself to the light, and now the true Kanan was in command of his body. Puzzled by this, Ezra had to ask the question. "Are you... back now?"

Kanan opened his eyes and looked around, then down at himself, seeing his hands. He opened and closed them for a couple of times, and he knew he was finally back. For the first time in a long time, Ezra saw Kanan smile once again and couldn't help but embrace him. Kanan wasn't hesitant to wrap his arms around Ezra's body, returning the hug. They didn't say anything and kept on hugging for what felt like hours.

After 10 minutes, they broke the hug. "Ezra, I am so sorry about what everything. Everything was my fault, and I almost destroyed our family, and all because I wanted power. And look at everything that happened... all because of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Kanan... I do."

For the first time in a long time at that moment, both the hearts of master and apprentice were at peace again with one another.

They broke the hug only and the first thing that Kanan saw was Alex on the ground, unconscious. Ezra turned his head and saw him, gasping and running up to him. He got down near his body. "Alex!" No response. "Alex, please speak to me!" Again, no response, so Ezra used the force to check his condition. He just might make it.

"Ezra, come on, we gotta get him to a doctor back at the base."

Ezra nodded and for the first time once again, master and apprentice helped a member of their family in need.

* * *

 **Later at the base**

With the Ghost crew reunited as of an hour ago, the 6 of them were waiting outside the medical room for a report, their anxiety high. Finally, a human doctor came out. They all looked at him.

"Mr. Shepard is going to fine. He just needs a little bit more of a bacta treatment and he'll be back in fighting condition. He's lucky to have survived that injury." With the news given, they all sighed in relief. "You should probably get some rest, he's resting too."

"We will, doctor. Thank you." Kanan said. They all shook hands with the doctor before heading back to the Ghost for some shut eye.

However, there was just one last thing to do.

While Kanan was back, Ezra had just one last thing to do to really ensure that. To the side of his upper bunk below, he saw Kanan's mask that he held onto sometime after he turned to the dark side. He jumped down and grabbed it and headed towards Kanan's room. He knocked, and the door flew open.

"Kanan, now that it's good to have you back... well, I hung onto this for you." He showed Kanan his old mask and he took it. He looked at it in his hand and then back at his padawan, a smile forming on his face. Master and apprentice embraced once again.

"Thank you, Ezra. You really made me feel welcomed back into our family."

"I'm just glad to have you back, Kanan."

"You'd better get some sleep. We have a lot of fighting to do tomorrow." Ezra chuckled.

"Just like the old days, well before all of this anyway."

"Just like the old days." They broke the hug and Ezra headed to his room, satisfied.

"Sleep well, my young apprentice."

"It's good to have you back, master."


End file.
